Won t Let Go
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Sequel to Choices: Strange things are happening at the Duke farm, will the Winchester brothers be able to help? Crossover with Supernatural. Slash, Bo and Luke pairing. Not graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Incest, Violence, Supernatural, Language

Rating: FRT

A/N: Crossover with the TV Show Supernatural. Supernatural tells the story of the Winchester family of Lawerence, Kansas. Twenty-two years ago, Sam Winchester was 6 months old. On the night he turned 6 months, his mother heard him cry out and went to check on him. Seeing a figure next to the crib she thought it was her husband, calling out to him the figure turned. As soon as it did she realized it wasn't her husband and she ran forward to protect her son. A moment later she screamed in pain when the demon slammed her against a wall and drug her body up to the ceiling. Pinning her to the ceiling above her baby's crib, she was helpless as blood dripped onto her son. Her husband having heard her scream, ran up the stairs, at first he thought everything was okay, until he saw blood drip onto his son's forehead. Looking up he was horrified to see his wife, who a second later burst into flames. As the fire spread, John handed baby Sammy to his four year old brother Dean and instructed Dean to get Sammy out. Running out after the children a couple of minutes later, John scooped them both up and ran as a fireball exploded from the nursery. Since then John has lived to hunt the demon that killed his wife, taking his sons with him and teaching them to hunt alongside him. Twenty-two years later, Dean goes to the college Sam is attending and recruits him to search for their father who disappeard while on a hunt. After a few days, Sam returned to his apartment and his girlfriend Jessica. Lying down on the bed, he felt a drop of liquid hit his forehead, opening his eyes he saw Jess pinned to the ceiling. As he watched horrified, she burst into flames, a second later Dean burst through the door and pulled Sam from the burning building. Together they now hunt the supernatural, as they continue to search for their father and the demon that killed their mother and Jess. Dean is played by Jensen Ackles. Sam is played by Jared Padelaecki

Additional A/N: In the show Supernatural, Dean often calls his brother Bitch and Sam calls Dean Jerk. These names, used the way the brothers do are actually their way of saying I love you. Also Dean as a typical older brother calls Sam, Sammy because he knows it bugs him. Dean is 6 feet tall w/short blond hair and green eyes. Sam is 6'4" tall with longish brown hair and hazel eyes.

Summary: Sequel to Choices, strange things are happening at the Duke farm, will the Winchester's be able to help?

Won't Let Go

Chapter 1

It was the beeping that got Dean's attention, grabbing for the cell phone, he checked it for a number. Looking at the screen, he smiled slightly at the text message, containing a set of coordinates. Dean knew it bugged Sam that their father never called except to give them coordinates, but he didn't care. Sure he'd rather hear the man's voice, rather ask him what was going on and where he was, but at least he knew his dad was alive. The way Dean saw it, that was the real reason to be happy with the messages and if his dad wanted him to go to a particular spot, then he would. If Sam thought that made him a good little soldier, fine then he was a good soldier, there were worse things to be. Looking over at his younger brother, he hated to wake him, poor kid rarely got any decent sleep, but there was no choice. Smiling, Dean decided that if he was going to have to listen to Sam's complaints, he might as well have some fun. Walking into the bathroom of the small motel room, Dean ran cold water in a dixie cup and went back to stand beside Sam's bed. _Now, let's see, should I dribble it or just toss it in his face? Toss it! _Flinging the cold water into his brother's face, Dean jumped back as the younger man came awake sputtering and cursing.

"Damn it Dean! You jerk, what did you do that for?" Sam yelled at his brother, as he was jerked rudely awake. Climbing out of the now wet bed, Sam glared at his brother and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower now. What was so important anyway?" Sam asked.

"Dad sent coordinates," Dean answered, holding up the phone. "I'm gonna see where we're headed while you shower, then I want to get on the road."

"Of course you do, Dad says jump and you say how high? Damn it Dean, I'm sick of this. Why doesn't he call and tell us where he is? Instead he just sends us coordinates, not even a clue as to why he wants us to go there. How can you keep putting up with this?" Sam asked for the twentieth time, he loved his family but God they could make him crazy. When Dean didn't answer, just smirked at him, with one eyebrow raised, Sam knew the battle was over before it started. "Jerk."

"Bitch"

Twenty minutes later, Sam walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Quickly drying off, he pulled on his clothes, careful to check for itching powder first. He was pretty sure Dean had learned his lesson last time, but he wasn't going to count on it. Turning to the door, Sam smiled at his brother when he saw the bags from a fast food place in his hands. "So, where are we headed to this time?"

"Some place in Georgia, little town called Hazzard," Dean answered around a mouthful of egg mcmuffin.

Two days later, a black Impala rolled into Hazzard catching the attention of Cooter Davenport as he stood outside his garage. Grinning with anticipation, Cooter looked forward to the chance to look under the hood of the beautiful vehicle. "Hey there fellas," he greeted the two young men as they pulled into his garage and parked next to the pumps. "What can I get for y'all? Fill 'er up? Check the oil?"

Seeing the eargerness in the mechanic's eyes, Dean popped the hood and climbed out of the sleek black car. As the other man whistled softly in appreciation of the powerful engine under the hood, Dean leaned casually against the fender. "So, where's a guy go to have fun around here?"

"Well now, that'd be the Boar's Nest, just head out of town that way and it's the first Boar's Nest on the right. The beer's watered down, and the man that owns the place, Boss Hogg would steal candy from a baby, but the scenery more 'n makes up for it."

"Thanks friend, appreciate it," Dean thanked the man. Climbing back into his car, he paid for the few dollars worth of gas and drove off. Dropping Sam off at the local newspaper office, Dean headed out of town for the Boar's Nest. Laughing at the name of the place, Dean shook his head in amusement, _What a name for a bar, oh well, maybe I'll find something useful, or fun. Sammy can do research his way, I'll do it my way. _

Walking into the office of the local newspaper, Sam smiled at the lady behind the counter. "Excuse me miss? My name is Sam Winters, I'm a reporter for a national magazine. We're doing a series on small town America and I'd like to look through your back issues if I could. Just to see if Hazzard is the type of town we're looking for, though personally I think it's exactly the place we've been trying to find." Sam told the middle-aged woman behind the counter, flashing her a smile and letting his hazel eyes show nothing but sincerity. This was the part of the job Sam always hated, the lies they had to tell people, not even using their real names, but what choice did they have? You couldn't very well come into a small town like this and introduce yourself as a hunter of the supernatural, they'd lock you up so fast your head would spin. Grabbing the stack of newspapers the woman handed to him, Sam sat down at a small table and began the tedious task of flipping through them. Two hours later and Sam had been through everything from the last six months. He couldn't believe it, there hadn't been a single strange event in Hazzard, unless you counted a four toed chicken. Shaking his head, Sam couldn't figure out why his dad had sent him and his brother to this small southern town. Hoping Dean had made out better at the local bar, Sam returned the newspapers and asked the lady behind the counter where he could find a cab.

"Oh...well we don't have a cab. I mean Miz Tisdale has one, but she's out making deliveries and won't be back for a while. I'll tell you what, if you go across the street and down a block you'll find Cooter's garage, I'm sure he'll have a loaner you could use."

"Thank you, and thanks for letting me look through the newspapers," Sam told her with a smile as he turned and headed outside.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Boar's Nest and climbed out of the car, running a hand through his short blond hair. He casually slipped his sunglasses into his pocket and headed inside. Stepping through the doors, he smiled as he saw what the mechanic had meant about the scenery making up for the watered down beer. Weaving his way through the tables, Dean made his way to a booth and waited for the waitress to spot him. He didn't have to wait long for the beauty who was serving drinks with a smile to come over to his booth.

"Well hello there sugah, my name's Daisy, what can I get for you?"

"Just a beer for now...Daisy," Dean responded, with a slow teasing smile. The smile sliding from his face when she didn't even respond, only left to get his beer. Dean wondered if he was losing his touch, he forgot all about the waitress a few minutes later as he began to focus on the conversations around him. Two hours later, and Dean had never been more frustrated in his life. Not only wasn't there any sign of supernatural activity in the area, the waitress wasn't even interested in him. Oh she smiled and flirted with him, but it was obvious that he wasn't getting anywhere with her and probably never would. Just as Dean was about to give up and head back to town, an older man in overalls and a red cap walked through the door. Watching the old man look around the room, it was clear he was searching for somebody and then he spotted him. Grinning from ear to ear the old man walked straight to Dean's booth and introduced himself.

"Well there ya are, you're one of John's boys ain't ya?"

"Um..."

"Of course ya are, I'd recognize that look anywhere. Oh, sorry, my name's Jesse Duke," the older man said, holding out a hand in greeting.

Taking the offered hand, Dean returned the firm handshake with one of his own. He was surprised by the pleased feeling it gave him when he saw the flash of approval in the old man's eyes. "Hello Mr. Duke, I'm Dean, nice to meet you. You said you know my dad? Are you the reason we're here?" Dean asked, beginning to put the pieces together.

"Yeah I know your dad, met you and your brother Sammy too. You probably don't remember, ya couldn't have been more than six at the time. So where's your dad and brother, they're with you ain't they?"

"Sam's with me, Dad couldn't make it. Why don't you sit down and tell me what's going on Mr. Duke?" Dean offered, motioning to the seat across from him.

"Call me Jesse, actually why don't you get your brother and follow me out to the farm. It'd be easier to explain everything out there," Jesse told him, looking around uneasily. Jesse was disappointed that his friend hadn't been able to come himself, but he supposed he'd taught his sons well. Looking around the bar, he was relieved to see no sign of Rosco or Enos and wanted to get the younger men out of there before the local law saw them. The last thing they needed right now was Rosco sticking his nose into things and making them worse.

"Well I'll have to go into tow..." Dean trailed off, as he saw Sam step into the bar, followed by the man from the garage.

As soon as Sam had explained the situation to Cooter, he had been offered a ride to the Boar's Nest so he could meet up with his brother. Sam had to admit that one of the few things he liked about this life was the friendly people like Cooter, people they would never have met otherwise. Walking through the doors, Sam stood for a minute allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting. Spotting his brother, sitting with an older man, Sam headed towards them, surprised to find Cooter following. "Hey Dean..um, I didn't find anything in town. You have any luck?" He asked, looking pointedly at the older man.

"Yeah Sammy I did. This is Jesse Duke, he knows dad, Mr. um, Jesse this is my little brother Sammy," Dean introduced with a smirk.

"It's Sam, Mr. Duke. Nice to meet you, so you know our dad?" Sam held out a hand and returned the firm handshake.

"Yeah Sam I do, actually, uh Cooter can I help you with something?" Jesse gruffly asked, spotting the mechanic for the first time.

"No sir Uncle Jesse, I just gave Sam here a ride out here is all," Cooter explained.

"Cooter, I ain't your Uncle Jesse! Thank you for giving the boy a ride. I'm sorry we can't stay and have a beer with you Cooter, but I promised Dean I'd show him some things out at the old indian caves."

"Oh sure, for that magazine they work for huh?"

"Magazine? Yeah, that's right Cooter, well come on now boys. You just follow me and we'll be there in no time," Jesse covered quickly. Leading the boys outside, Jesse didn't notice the confused look on Cooter's face or the hopeful one on Daisy's.

Daisy had been watching as her uncle greeted the young man in the leather jacket. She had seen the grin on his face as he said hello to the young man, and the momentary disappointment at whatever the younger man said. They spoke quietly for several minutes and then they were joined by a tall young man with dark hair who had come in with Cooter. After only another minute, her uncle stood up and led the younger men outside leaving Cooter with a confused look on his face. Going to the door, she looked outside and saw the two young men climbing into a black Impala and realized who they were. These must be the people Uncle Jesse had contacted about their problem. As she stood in the door watching them pull out of the parking lot, she said a silent prayer that they would be able to help her family, before it was too late.

TBC

I know, very little Dukes and no Bo or Luke, I promise they'll be here next chapter. Y'all know the routine, feed the muse, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Supernatural. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Violence, Supertnatural/Horror

Rating: FRT

Won't Let Go

Chapter 2

When they pulled up to the farmhouse, the first thing Dean noticed was the Dodge Charger parked to the side of the house. _Nice car, but man what were they thinking when they painted it? _Dean couldn't help thinking, as he put the Impala in park and climbed from behind the wheel. Following the old man over to the Charger, Dean barely suppressed a moan at the sight of the two gorgeous young men who were working under the hood. _Damn they're fine, especially the blond, too bad I'm here to work. Guess it wouldn't matter, got a feeling his family would shoot me if I tried anything with him, hell he might fire the first shot himself. _

"Dean and Sam Winchester, these are my nephew's Bo and Luke. Boys, this is Dean and Sam Winchester, John's boys," Jesse introduced the four young men.

"Uh, Uncle Jesse I thought you said that you called their dad? You sure they'll be able to handle our problem?" Luke questioned, his protective instincts causing him to voice his doubts.

"Look farmboy, I've been doing this since I was five years old, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Dean snarled, angry that this stranger would doubt their ability.

"Sorry didn't mean any offense, it's just y'all look awful young and..."

"You're worried about your family," Sam interruped him, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere. "Luke wasn't it? Luke we understand that you're worried, but we've been doing this our whole lives, we really do know what we're doing." Sam assured him, deftly handling the older man, flashing that sincere smile that always seemed to make people trust him.

"Come on Luke, let's give 'em a chance," Bo grinned at the newcomers as he threw an arm around his cousin's shoulder.

"Bo's right Luke, now how about we go on inside so's we can fill Dean and Sam in on what's been happening," Jesse suggested.

"Yes sir," Luke and Bo responded together. Closing the hood of the General, they then headed inside, behind their uncle and the Winchesters.

As soon as everybody was seated at the kitchen table, sipping glasses of iced tea, Dean started the conversation. "Mr. Duke, I was wondering before you tell us what's going on here, just how is it you know our dad?"

Jesse chuckled lightly at the memories that question brought up. "Well Dean, I'll tell ya. It was Halloween night twenty years ago. I was on my way home after dropping the kids off at the Davenport farm, when I came across you boys and your dad parked on the side of the road. I pulled over to see if there was a problem I could help with. Your dad tried to tell me that everything was okay, but the bloody rags I saw laying on the seat behind him said different. I didn't know then just what was happening, but I knew there was a hurt man that needed help, whether he would admit it or not. Your dad's a stubborn man," Jesse told them, chuckling again. " I've seen mules that wasn't as stubborn, but I finally convinced him to let me help. I didn't figure it was a good idea to stay there on the side of the road and your dad agreed with that. So he followed me up to the farm and that was when I got another surprise. I knew you boys were in the back seat, and I knew something had scared ya both, that was plain to see. I went to open the back door of the car before John had a chance to say anything. There the two of you were, Dean here had his arms wrapped around Sam, and his hands were holding a 45 revolver, pointed right at me. I don't know what surprised me more, the sight of a six-year old holding that revolver, or the serious look in your eyes that told me you'd shoot me if I made a wrong move."

"Sorry about that Mr. Duke," Dean apologized, feeling both proud and embarassed by the story.

"Ain't nothing to apologize for boy, you were just protecting your family. Anyway, your daddy got you to put the gun down and we all went inside. Once I got your dad to tell me where he was hurt, I helped him to clean the wound and stitch it up."

"Wait a minute Mr. Duke, why did you say after you got dad to tell you?" Sam asked.

"Well son, he didn't want to tell me, I suppose he was a mite embarassed about it. Ya see, he had a real nice set of bite marks, high up on the left cheek," Jesse told them, pointing at his own backside as he did.

Dean nearly choked on the tea he'd just taken a sip of, he hadn't been expecting that. Beside him, Sam sat smirking, making Dean think he hadn't been nearly as surprised by Jesse's statement.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, reaching over and patting the younger man on the back. When Dean nodded after a moment and took another sip of tea, Jesse continued with his story. "John had tried to stitch it up on his own, but it was in a bad spot for a man to do that. Of course I asked him what it was that had bit him and he lied, tried to tell me it was a dog that had got him. Now I've spent my whole life on a farm and I've seen all kinds of animal bites, but I hadn't never seen anything like that. It took some doing but when he realized that I wasn't falling for his story, he finally told me the truth. I might not have believed him, but I'd heard of Wendigos, that's what he said the bite was from." Seeing the confusion on his nephew's faces, Jesse stopped his story to explain. "Bo, Luke, a Wendigo is a creature that used to be human. It turns into a Wendigo from eating human flesh. They's fearsome creatures, covered in fur and usually eight foot tall or more, with claws and teeth that can rip a man in half. Their hearts are made of ice and the only way to kill one is to melt it's heart," Jesse grimly told his nephews. Turning back to the Winchesters, he went on explaining how he'd met their dad. "Your dad can be pretty convincing, and by the time he was done, I was nearly convinced. What really did it though, was the way that wound bubbled when your dad poured holy water on it, and the fear I saw in you boys' eyes at the mention of the Wendigo. Well y'all stayed here for a few days while John recovered, when he headed back out we was firm friends and we've stayed in touch ever since. John always told me if I ever needed any help to call him, so when I realized what was going on, I called him."

"And instead of coming, he sends you two," Luke muttered, still not convinced these two were going to be able to help.

"Luke!" Jesse roared.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse," Luke said quietly, looking down at the table.

"Ain't me you owe the apology."

Looking across the table at the Winchester brothers, Luke swallowed his pride and apologized. "Sorry y'all, like Sam said, I'm just worried about my family."

"We understand Luke, really," Sam assured him, speaking quickly before Dean could make matters worse. Turning towards Jesse, Sam decided it was time they got down to business. "Mr. Duke, do you have any idea what it is that's causing you problems?"

"I'm not sure Sam, as far as I can tell it's some kind of spirit. It all started a couple of months ago, maybe a little longer. It started out with small things at first..."

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

"Daisy, where'd you put the keys to your jeep?" Luke called to his cousin as he walked down the hall.

Stepping out of her bedroom, Daisy looked at Luke with confusion, "What are ya talking about Luke? My keys are on the hook by the kitchen door, right where they belong."

"No they're not Daisy, maybe you left them in your purse," he suggested.

"I'll check, but I know I put them on the hook," Daisy replied, going back into her room. A minute later she came out of the bedroom, her purse still in her hands as she searched through it. "Nope, they're not here Luke. They've got to be on the hook, maybe you just missed them."

"Daisy, Uncle Jesse ain't here, and your keys are the only other ones that get hung by the door, now how do ya figure I could miss them?" Luke asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "Maybe you left them in the ignition," he muttered softly, heading outside to check. Coming back in through the kitchen door a moment later, Luke caught a flash from the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly he saw the jeep keys on the hook, "Very funny Daisy!"

"What are ya talking about now Luke?" Daisy asked, coming into the kitchen. Seeing the keys hanging where they belonged and Luke pointing at them, she couldn't help laughing. "I told you I put them on the hook."

"Yeah, after I went outside to check the jeep. You know Daisy I do have other things to do besides checking the timing on your jeep. I really don't have time for these games," Luke told her, this time not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Now you just hold on Luke Duke, I ain't playing games! Maybe you just need to get glasses," Daisy yelled, angry that Luke was accusing her of lying to him.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down Daisy, guess maybe I just didn't see them," Luke admitted, not wanting to argue.

Sitting down the next day for breakfast, the Duke family bowed their heads and waited for Uncle Jesse to ask the blessing. The moment Jesse said amen, everybody began filling their plates and talking about their plans for the day. Picking up the salt shaker and turning it upside down over his eggs. Bo jumped back when the lid fell off and salt poured onto his plate, ruining his breakfast. "Cute Luke," he smirked at his older cousin, irritated by the childish trick.

"I didn't do it Bo, I swear," Luke protested through his laughter.

"Sure you didn't Luke, must've been Uncle Jesse or Daisy," Bo said sarcastically.

"You calling me a liar Bo?" Luke asked, all trace of laughter gone from his voice.

"Now boys stop it! Bo if Luke says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it. And Luke, there ain't nothing fun about a man's breakfast being ruined."

"Yes sir," both boys mumbled, still giving each other dirty looks.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm still raising you two. Now I just filled the salt shaker last night, maybe I forgot to close the lid." Jesse told them, though he knew the lid had been tight when he was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, sorry Luke," Bo said, his anger leaving and replaced by embarassment.

"Me too Bo, Uncle Jesse's right it ain't funny."

"Nah, that's okay, I probably would've laughed too if it'd happened to you."

Over the next eight days there were several more strange occurences around the Duke farm. As what started out as pranks began to become more mean spirited, Jesse began to suspect that they were dealing with something supernatural. Although he was bothered by the pranks, Jesse didn't really start to worry until the ninth day.

Luke and Bo were in the kitchen, washing up the supper dishes when Jesse came in from evening chores. Hanging his hat by the door, he looked towards the boys and froze in horror. Bo and Luke were standing side by side, their backs to the room, completely unaware of the knife that hovered in the air only a few feet behind them. As the knife began to move, Jesse found his voice, "Boys duck!"

Instinctively both young men dropped down, never questioning their uncle's order. Looking up as the knife embedded itself in the window frame with a thud, Bo and Luke stared at it in shock. For several minutes nobody spoke. Luke was the first to recover, "You okay Bo?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. What about you?" Bo asked, still slightly dazed.

"I'm not hurt any. Uncle Jesse, what happened?" Luke asked, turning towards the older man.

"I ain't real sure Luke. I came in and that there knife was just hanging in the air behind you boys. This is getting serious boys, I think tommorrow I'm gonna need to call an old friend for some help."

"What old friend Uncle Jessse?" Bo asked. Climbing to his feet, he sat down at the table when his legs refused to hold him.

"John Winchester, I met him twenty years ago, he stayed here for a few days with his boys. Guess you boys don't remember him, well anyway he deals with this kind of stuff. You could say it's his job, I thought we could handle this on our own, but it's getting too dangerous." Looking at the sink, still half-filled with dishes, Jesse decided they could wait until morning. "Why don't you boys go on to bed, you can finish the dishes tommorrow," Jesse suggested.

PRESENT DAY

"The next morning Daisy was fixing breakfast while me and the boys were doing chores. I sent Luke off with a load of hay for a neighbor and Bo went to collect the eggs. I headed to the other side of the barn to take care of the animals. I had just started to milk the goat when I heard Bo scream. I hadn't never heard anybody sound so scared in my life, the sound made my hair stand on end." Jesse paused for a moment to look over at Bo, not liking the paleness of the boy's skin.

"Maybe you and Luke should go outside Bo," Jesse suggested, worried for his youngest.

"I'm okay Uncle Jesse...tell 'em the rest," Bo insisted.

"If you're sure. Well I grabbed my shotgun and a couple of shells before I ran to the other side of the barn. When I came around the corner I saw Bo, he was pinned up against the wall and this, spirit I guess it was. It had it's hand shoved into the center of Bo's chest and he was screaming, he didn't even sound human right then. I didn't even think, I just shoved one of the shells I'd grabbed into the shotgun and shot it. When it disappeared I realized I'd accidently grabbed a shell filled with rock salt, lucky thing too."

"Wait a minute, you always have shells filled with rock salt around?" Dean asked, knowing it wasn't something most people would keep around.

For the first time since he'd begun telling them about the spirit, Jesse laughed. "Well Dean, most farmers around these parts keep shells with rock salt on the place. Never know when you'll have to run off young men that've gotten too fresh or youngsters playing pranks." Jesse explained, shooting an amused glance towards his nephews. "Cases like that, you don't want to hurt anybody but ya want them to learn a lesson. It just so happened that I grabbed one, as soon as that thing disappeared, Bo fell to the ground. He was hurting and sore, but he wasn't hurt bad. After a couple of days of rest, he was fine. I thought it was all over, a week later I found out I was wrong."

TBC

Okay y'all know the routine. The muse is hungry, reviews are the favorite food of the muse. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Violence, Supernatural

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Won't Let Go

Chapter 3

"How did you find out you were wrong?" Dean asked the older man.

"A week after the attack on Bo, strange things started happening again. Just like the first time around, they started off small, more pranks than anything else. The longer it went on the more serious they became until about ten days after the first prank. I wasn't here that time, Luke can tell ya what happened," Jesse told them.

"It was just after sunset, Daisy was at work and Uncle Jesse had gone to the Boar's Nest for a beer. Me and Bo were sitting outside, um, talking, when Bo got up and went inside. He said he'd be right back, just needed to get something. Damn it I should've gone with you," Luke berated himself as he turned towards Bo.

"Luke we talked about this now, it ain't your fault. There wasn't anyway for you to know what would happen," Bo reassured his lover, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Watching the two of them and reading between the lines, Dean had the feeling that they were more than just cousins. However, right now they had more important things to worry about than the love life of the Duke cousins. "Let me guess, this spirit attacked Bo again?"

Luke swallowed hard, the memories of that day still too fresh. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax before going on, "Yeah, it did, like I said, I was outside and Bo had gone into the house. He hadn't been gone long when I heard him screaming. When I got to our room, I saw Bo pinned to the wall by something. I couldn't really tell much about it, the outline made me think it was a person but that's all I could tell. It was doing something to Bo, I couldn't tell what though, not then," Luke paused, shuddering at the memory. "I ran out to the barn and grabbed Unlce Jesse's shotgun and a shell filled with rock salt. The whole time I was getting the gun and the shell, I could hear Bo screaming. As long as I live I won't ever forget that sound. I did my best to block it out, I had to if I was gonna do what I had to do. When I got back to the room, I realized I couldn't shoot it, not without hitting Bo. I didn't know what to do, I yelled at it but it just ignored me. There wasn't anyway to pull it off of Bo or to jump it. I stood there in the doorway, holding that shotgun, knowing that it was useless unless I could make that thing move and I started praying. I was praying for help, praying for a miracle and then I remembered it...the crucifix Aunt Martha had always kept on the wall of the living room. I ran out to the living room, grabbed the crucifix and got back to the bedroom as fast as I could. When I got back, I yelled at it and threw the crucifix right through it, well that got it's attention and it turned towards me. That was what I was waiting for, as soon as it had moved away from Bo, I fired and it disappeared. Maybe y'all can explain this, but when it vanished and Bo collapsed, I saw the marks it had cut into his chest disappear too. I'm glad they did, but I saw the cuts, saw the blood and Bo damn sure felt it, so why did they vanish like they'd never been?"

"It cut your chest, right? What did it use?" Sam asked.

"It didn't use anything that I could see, it just pointed at my chest and I could feel something cutting into me. I've been cut before, but this was like nothing I've ever felt, I don't think I can describe how bad it hurt. Why does it matter what it used to cut me?" Bo asked, a little confused by the question Sam had asked.

"It matters because, knowing what it used to cut you with helps explain why the cuts vanished with the spirit. More than that though, it tells us more about the spirit and that will help us figure out who the spirit used to be."

"Sam we don't really know much about this kind of stuff, could you just tell us what it is you've figured out?" Luke asked, the irritation and frustration he felt coming through loud and clear.

"Now look I've about had it up to here with you," Dean growled at Luke. He could understand the man's frustration but he wasn't about to let him take it out on Sam. "If you give the kid a chance, he'll explain it okay?"

"Dean it's okay, Luke's just worried. Okay, well for starters a spirit can kill using weapons that exist on this plane of existence or they can use their own power as any weapon they like. Before you ask, yes they can kill using only their own power, but this spirit didn't do that. The fact that the cuts vanished with the spirit tells us that we're dealing with a young spirit, relatively speaking. In the spirit world a young spirit could be a week old or a couple of hundred years old. Of course the more hatred the spirit feels, the faster it learns, and the quicker it gains power. When this spirit gains enough power, the marks won't vanish with it, and if they're severe enough they could cause death. Luke you said you saw the cuts, were they just random cuts or did they form something recognizable?"

"Oh they formed something alright. They spelled the word...die," Luke answered, barely getting the last word out.

"Thank you Luke, Bo, I know that couldn't have been easy for either one of you, but it does help." Sam assured them.

"Okay Sammy, enough with the chick-flick moments." Dean muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear. Ignoring the dirty look from his brother, Dean turned back to Jesse, "Is that when you called our dad?"

"Yeah, but all I got was his answering machine. I left a message and hoped he'd get back to me before something else happened. Things didn't work out that way though, a week after that attack, it all started again. The last attack came three days ago," Jesse told them.

"Was Bo the target again?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact he was, you think that's important?" Luke asked.

"And you don't?" Dean asked, annoyed that people never seemed to notice the importance of who the target was.

"We just didn't realize. I mean each time it happened Bo was alone, we just thought it was bad luck. Never thought about him being deliberately targeted," Jesse explained, before the two younger men could come to blows. He didn't know Dean all that well, but he knew how well Luke would take the inference that he had failed Bo...not well at all. The last thing they needed right now was to be fighting amongst themselves, "So if Bo's the target of this spirit, would he be safer somewhere else?"

"Not necessarily, it depends on whether or not the spirit is tied to this farm. It could be connected to Bo, in which case he won't be safe anywhere, until we get rid of the spirit. So what we know is; we're dealing with a young spirit, the spirit is targeting Bo for some reason, and this all started about two months ago. Now if the pattern continues, we have a couple of days before it starts up with the pranks again and about twelve days until it tries another serious attack," Sam summarized what they knew. "Does anybody have anything to add?" He waited several minutes, continuing only when he was sure nobody was going to speak. "So now we have to figure out who we're dealing with. Mr. Duke has anybody been doing any digging here at the farm in the last few months, maybe accidently disturbing a grave?"

"No, the only digging we've done is plowing the fields. We've been plowing those fields for five generations, if there were any graves to be disturbed, it would've happened before now."

"Alright then, not a disturbed grave. Now this isn't meant to insult you or anything, but have there ever been any violent deaths on the property, or suicides?" When he was met with three heads shaking no, Sam went on. "Okay, if the spirit is connected to Bo himself, the visits may have been triggered by a special event. When this all started, was there an anniversary of a death, maybe a murder or suicide. No? Okay well it could've also been the anniversary of an important date for the spirit, a birthday, a wedding anything..."

"Jud! Why didn't I see it before, damn how could I be so stupid?" Luke yelled out, interrupting Sam.

"No! Please no," Bo cried out, turning white as a sheet, and beginning to shake with fear. It had been bad enough having a ghost coming after him, but the thought of it being Jud nearly paralyzed him with terror.

"It's gonna be okay Bo, I promise I won't let him hurt you again," Luke whispered as he drew Bo into a protective embrace.

"Who's Jud?" Dean asked.

"Jud was my brother, all of this stuff started about the time of his birthday."

"Okay, and why do you think he'd try to kill Bo?" Dean asked.

"Because he tried to kill him while he was alive," Luke explained, keeping an arm around Bo as he spoke. "Guess we might as well tell y'all, me and Bo ain't just cousins, we're lovers."

"I guess Jud didn't take the news well?" Sam asked.

"Nope, he left here, went and told some local boys that Bo was gay. He didn't tell them about me though, well they kidnapped Bo and beat him pretty badly. Lucky for Bo, they didn't really want to kill him, just convince him that it was wrong to be gay. When that didn't get Bo killed, Jud snuck into the hospital and tried to poison him. I was in time to stop him, but the poison caused Bo to have a mild heart attack and he had to stay in the hospital a few days. The day before he got out, Jud escaped and when we got home he was waiting for us. He tried one last time, obviously it didn't work and he was arrested again. I went to see him, before he was transfered to Atlanta and a week later he hung himself in his cell."

"Well from what you just told us, and considering that Bo has been the target, I'd say it's probably Jud then. So all we need from you is directions to his grave," Dean told them.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because that's where we're going to have to go to force Jud to cross over. See when a spirit decides to stay here and cause trouble, there's a simple way to force them to cross over. We salt and burn Jud's bones and he'll have no choice but to cross over," Dean snarled, getting really tired of the way Luke kept doubting them. "What?" he asked, not liking the looks on their faces.

"You're saying if a person's body is burned they can't stay here?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Jud was cremated, which means..." Luke explained.

"It can't be Jud, damn," Dean finished for him. "Great, just great, why can't it ever be simple? Sam, you got an...Sam!" Dean yelled as Sam suddenly clenched his fists into his hair and began to fall. Catching his brother before he could hit the floor, Dean held him while he rode out the pain of the vision.

"Luke call an ambulance," Jesse ordered.

"No, no ambulance. He'll be fine in a minute," Dean insisted.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I know it looks bad, but there isn't anything a doctor can do." Dean looked at the kind eyes of the older man and decided to trust him. "Mr. Duke, Sam has visions, he just has to ride it out."

_Sam stood in the corner of an old cabin, suddenly his brother was there. He saw him standing in the middle of the room, looking down at the floor. Hearing a whimper of pain and terror, he tried to find where it was coming from. Before Sam could locate the source of that pain filled whimper, the door slammed open, revealing Luke, a shotgun in his hands. Raising the shotgun, he pointed it directly at Dean and pulled the trigger. _"Nooooooo!" Sam screamed as he jerked from the vision.

"Sammy? You okay? What did ya see?"

"It's Sam. I...it didn't make any sense," Sam whispered, rubbing one hand against his forehead.

"What didn't make sense Sammy?" Dean asked, deliberately antagonizing his younger brother, knowing it would bring him out of his dazed state quicker.

For several minutes, Sam just looked at him, the dazed expression never leaving his face. Finally his eyes began to clear and Dean knew he was becoming more aware of what was around him, "It's Sam..."

"Okay Sam talk," Dean ordered, his tone making it clear he expected to be obeyed.

For all his talk about Dean being a good little soldier, always jumping to obey their father, Sam was no better. Only in his case it was Dean's orders he was most likely to obey, at least when his brother used that tone. "I saw you Dean, you were in...an old cabin I think. I could hear somebody whimpering, but I couldn't see who and then Luke came in and..." Sam trailed off, shuddering at what he'd seen.

"Luke came in and...what Sam?"

"He shot you Dean," Sam replied.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would I shoot Dean?"

"I don't know, I saw you shoot him and then the vision stopped. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's the way they work. It's not like watching a tv show, where all the answers are laid out for you in a nice straight line. I wish it was, it'd sure make things a lot easier," Sam told Luke, trying not to snap at the older man.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. You boys have had a long trip, and we've been up since sunrise, I think what we all need right now is a quick supper and a good night's sleep. Dean, you and Sam can sleep in the guest room. Bo you show them where it is, me and Luke'll get supper on the table," Jesse told his youngest. Moving to the refrigerator, he began to pull out the ingredients he would need, ending the conversation.

"Come on y'all, Uncle Jesse's right. We're all too tired to think straight and we still got a few days," Bo told them, turning towards the hall that led to the guest room.

TBC

Okay, y'all know how that muse is. Hungry as ever, please send food in the form of reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Supernatural. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Violence, Supernatural, Language, Sexual Assualt

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

**( ) and/or Bold indicates the spirit**

Won't Let Go

Chapter 4

While Dean was at the farm talking to Jesse about the Duke family history, Sam spent the next two days in town. Sam scoured all of the public records he could find, looking for any clue as to the spirit's identity. However, by the time the pranks began again, they were no closer to knowing who they were dealing with.

"Uncle Jesse, I know you trust John Winchester, but are you sure his boys know what they're doing?" Luke asked, coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table with his uncle, four days into the latest round of pranks.

"Now Luke, I know you're worried, so am I, but them boys know what they're doing." Jesse replied, looking up from peeling potatos.

"You know, if you want to question our abilities you could at least do it face to face," Dean snapped as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Alright, y'all are supposed to know all about fighting this kind of thing, but it don't look to me like you know any more than we do."

"Well maybe that's cause you're too busy looking at your cousin to notice anything else."

"Is that it, you got a problem with our relationship? You dragging your feet on figuring this out, cause you have a problem with us?" Luke roughly questioned, furious at the thought of Bo suffering because of this man's arrogance and bias.

"Excuse me? I don't give a damn who you're sleeping with!" Dean growled, invading Luke's space and stabbing one long finger into his chest. "You know we're here doing you a favor, it ain't like we get paid for this or anything. So back off!"

"A favor? Some favor, in case you haven't noticed this spirit has started up again, and in six days it'll attack..."

"Alright, that's enough!" Jesse yelled, bringing the argument to a halt. "Luke, you go on outside and get started on fixing that stall in the barn." Jesse stood there, waiting until Luke was nearly to the barn before turning to Dean. "Sit!"

"Look Mr. Duke, I'm sorry about that, but your nephew had no right t..."

"Enough, Dean I know you're doing us a favor, and I appreciate it. So does Luke, if the truth were told, he's just worried about Bo. Now, did you come in here to argue with Luke, or was there something else?"

"Actually there was, I found a birth record in your family bible for a Zeb Duke, but there's no record of his death. I thought maybe it just hadn't been written down for some reason, so I checked in your family cemetary, there's no grave for him either. Do you have any idea why?"

"Zeb Duke? Let me think a minute," Jesse murmurred. As he thought, Jesse continued peeling potatos for supper, the simple action helping to order his thoughts. "You know, I seem to remember hearing my father talking about a Zeb Duke once. It was only the one time, ya understand, that's why I forgot I suppose. I must've been about eleven and I was sick in bed, I guess my folks forgot I was in the house. I'm sure if they'd remembered they never would've talked about it." Seeing the confused look on Dean's face, Jesse apologized, "Sorry about that, just trying to get things straight in my mind. My mother was in the kitchen making soup when my father came in. He had just come from town and had the mail with him, he was pretty upset about a letter he had received from out west. I remember being a little afraid at the time, wasn't like my father to yell, but he was sure yelling then. Some sheriff out west had written to him about his brother Zeb, seems he'd been killed. Tarred and feathered by an angry mob, and then lynched. The sheriff wanted to know if my father wanted Zeb's remains shipped home or buried there. My father was yelling that he'd never approved of Zeb's ways, but a man shouldn't be killed just for being different. He was pretty upset by it, and he told my mother he didn't know what to do. Pa wanted to bring Zeb home, but he didn't have the money and knew his brothers would never help. From what I remember, they had something to do with Zeb leaving home in the first place, said they wouldn't have him shaming the family with his...perversions," Jesse ended with a whisper. "Dear Lord, Zeb must've been gay and in them days, well it would've been even less accepted than it is now. That must be why there's no date of death and no grave. Pa's brothers wouldn't help get him home, nor would they approve of his being buried with the rest of his kin."

"Okay, he could be the one who's been haunting the place and targeting Bo. The question is why Bo though? I could see him attacking because Bo and Luke are being allowed to stay in the family home, even though they're gay and together. The thing that I can't figure out is why would he attack Bo and not Luke?" Dean sat at the table, thinking out loud trying to make sense of the information Jesse had provided.

"Could he maybe target a descendant of somebody who had particularly hurt him?"

"Bo's grandfather?"

"Yeah, he was the one most against Zeb coming home," Jesse confirmed Dean's suspicions.

"Alright, then tommorrow when Bo and Sam go into town, I'll tell Sam to see what he can find out about, where Zeb Duke might be buried. With your permission, I'll go through any old papers you might have of your father's, see if I can find anything."

"That's fine, just fine, except for one thing. I think maybe Luke should go with Sam tommorrow and Bo should stay here. I know the idea was to keep Bo away from the farm, and hopefully keep him safe, but we still got at least six days before a serious attack. Just seems to me that with the way you and Luke grate on each other, it might be a good idea to change things, for a day or two anyway."

"You know that might not be a bad idea," Dean agreed._ I could sure use a break from Luke and if I get to spend some time with Bo, well... Down boy, we're here to work and he's taken anyway _

**(Sensing Dean's thoughts, he had an idea. So you want him too, do you? I'll have to see what I can do to help you out Dean. Now that I'm strong enough, I can help you have Bo, and destroy his relationship with Luke at the same time. Neither of them deserve to be happy, not after my life was ruined!)**

The next morning, after breakfast and morning chores, Luke and Sam headed to the library in Atlanta. Luke wasn't happy about the idea of leaving Bo with Dean, but he had to admit he could use a break from the older Winchester brother. He supposed it would be alright since the next serious attack was at least 5 days away. That's what he kept telling himself, all the way to Atlanta and their much larger library. Luke kept telling himself the same thing all morning, as he and Sam searched the archives, looking for some idea of Zeb Duke's final resting place. He had nearly convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about, when Sam grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "Sam! What is it?" Luke demanded, recognizing the signs of a vision.

Several minutes went by and then Sam was shaking his head and trying to stand up. "Bo, Dean...we have to get back...trouble," the younger man gasped out.

Luke's blood ran cold at the words tumbling from Sam's lips, fear for his lover momentairly paralyzing him. Snapping himself out of it, he grabbed Sam's arm and ran for the exit, uncaring of the outraged glares from the other patrons. "What did you see?" Luke asked as soon as they were in the car.

"It's all jumbled, I saw them both at the farm and then... The living room was a wreck, so was the kitchen, I saw Bo unconscious and then it was over. That's all there was, damn it can't this thing go any faster?" Sam growled, trying to fight down his own fears for his brother's safety.

After Sam and Luke left for Atlanta, Daisy headed to the Boar's Nest. She hadn't wanted to leave, but Boss insisted that she come in and help with inventory, so she had no choice. Assuring her that everything would be fine, Jesse and Bo had sent her on her way. Two hours later, Bo and Dean were just about to take a break when the phone rang. Mr. Larson's cow was having a difficult birth, could Jesse come and help him. Jesse reluctantly left, telling the younger men to call him immediately if there were any problems and reminding Bo where the shotgun and shells were at.

"So Bo, how long have you and Luke been together?" Dean asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"A little over a year and a half," Bo distractedly answered, looking through the refrigerator for the leftover ham he knew was there.

"You love him?" Dean asked, moving up to stand behind Bo.

Turning around, Bo was startled to find Dean standing so close, "Why are you asking?"

"I think you know why," Dean answered, running his hand down Bo's arm, and giving him his patentented Dean Winchester smile.

"Um...look Dean, I'm flattered, but I love Luke and I ain't interested in anybody else," Bo firmly told him, moving away.

Dean wasn't going to be deterred so easily though, "How many men have you been with Bo?"

"That ain't none of your dang business!" Bo was moving past flattered and beginning to get angry.

"Luke's the only one isn't he?"

Dean moved and Bo suddenly found himself against the wall, trapped by Dean's arms. "How do you know you really love him then?" Dean asked, leaning forward and running his tongue up the side of Bo's neck. "I promise you Bo, I can make it so much better than he ever could. Come on I know you want me," Dean whispered in his ear, reaching down between Bo's legs with one hand.

Shoving Dean away, Bo hit the other man as hard as he could. "Keep your hands off of me."

"Or what? Luke's not here to protect you and you haven't seen the day you could take me," Dean snarled, climbing to his feet.

"You try that again and you won't have to worry about Luke!" Bo snapped in return. Turning away he, walked into the living room, missing the look of rage in Dean's eyes as they turned a deep red.

"Guess, I'm going to have to teach you the meaning of respect," Dean said, grabbing Bo's shoulder and spinning him around. Before Bo had a chance to defend himself, Dean hit him with a right hook to the jaw, kicking him in the side when he fell to the floor. Rolling to his knees, Bo tried to stand, only to be kicked once again in the ribs. As he collapsed to the floor again, he felt hands grabbing his shirt and hauling him to his feet, only to throw him across the room. Crashing into the bookshelf, Bo tried desperately to regain his balance. It was no use though, as he fell to the floor, bringing books and all with him as he dropped. Again a booted foot caught his side, lifting him up and kicking him away from the pile of books. As Bo tried again and again to get to his feet, he was met with kick after kick. After several kicks, Dean would grab Bo and toss him across the room, until finally he ended the fight with a kick to Bo's head. Smiling down at the man at his feet, Dean crouched down and curled one hand into thick blond hair, tilting Bo's head. "We're going to have a good time, well I am." Reaching down, Dean pulled Bo into a fireman's carry and took him to the Impala where he threw him in the back seat.

Luke tore into the yard and slammed on the brakes of the General. Pulling himself out of the car, he ran inside the farmhouse, calling Bo's name. Barely inside the back door, he stopped at the sight that greeted his eyes. Even knowing what Sam had seen in his vision, Luke was shocked at the wreckage of the kitchen. Walking through the kitchen, he was even more surprised by the living room. If the kitched was wrecked, the living room was completely destroyed. Books, pictures, broken knick-knacks, the room was littered with debris. The sight that made his blood run cold though, was the dark red puddle that could only be blood, staining the floor in front of the fireplace. Breaking out of his shocked state, Luke began to search the house, terrified at what he might find.

"They're not here!" Sam called from the living room.

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked, as he ran back into the room.

"The Impala's gone," Sam stated simply. Walking over to the fireplace, Sam knelt down, taking a deep breath he lightly traced one finger through the blood on the floor. The next thing he was aware of was Luke shaking his shoulder and calling his name. "They're in a cabin, it's old and I think it's in some kind of canyon," Sam answered before Luke could ask.

"The old Keller place in Bronson's Canyon!" Luke exclaimed, snapping his fingers as he realized where Dean had taken his cousin. Grabbing his bow and arrows, Luke ran back outside, followed closely by Sam.

Bo woke up on the floor of an unfamiliar building. Groaning with effort, he slowly pulled himself to his feet wondering where he was. Looking around the room, he spotted a lightining struck tree outside the window, a cliff beyond it. As he moved cautiously towards the door, Bo realized where he was, he just hoped he was here alone. A few feet from the door, it suddenly slammed open!

"Going somewhere lover?" Dean asked, a smirk crossing his face at the fear in Bo's eyes.

"I'm going home, and I ain't your...lover," Bo declared, heading towards the door.

Throwing Bo across the room, Dean quickly followed, pinning him to the floor and whispering in his ear, "You will be." As Bo fought back with everything he had, Dean barely felt winded, a fight like this was a normal day for Dean. The more Bo fought, the more turned on Dean was becoming as he worked to subdue the other man. Finally tiring of the battle, Dean twisted Bo's arms behind his back and quickly tied them together. "I'd love to take more time lover, but you were out longer than I expected and I just don't have the time to take." As Dean spoke, he dragged Bo to the table in the middle of the room. Bending him over the table, Dean reached around and began to open Bo's jeans, a second later pushing them down long legs. Using his fingers to prepare him, Dean enjoyed the sounds of Bo's whimpers and pleas as he tried to escape his fate. As Dean began to open his own jeans, a shout from the door took him by surprise. Stepping away from the table, he allowed Bo to collapse to the floor. Smirking at the man in the doorway, Dean dared him to do his worst.

Pulling up outside the old Keller place, Luke climbed out and pulled the bow and arrows with him. "Luke wait," Sam called, grabbing the older man's arm.

"Let go of me Sam. I know Dean's your brother, but I'm not going to let him hurt Bo," Luke stated, jerking away from Sam's hold.

"I'm not saying you should, but you don't know what you're facing in there. Look, for starters, Dean is trained, a lot more than you could ever hope to be. And we don't know for sure that Dean's the one who took Bo, it could've been somebody else, or something else."

"What do you mean, something else?" Before Sam could answer, there was a pain filled scream from the cabin. A scream, that Luke instantly recognized as Bo's. Running towards the cabin, he was unaware of Sam following him. Stepping into the open doorway, Luke was horrified at the sight that greeted him, "Get your hands off of him, now!" Luke ordered, raising the bow and pointing an arrow at Dean's chest.

Following behind Luke, Sam saw the sawed off laying on the front seat of the Impala, reaching inside he grabbed it. Not bothering to check, he knew Dean always had a round in the chamber, Sam reached the porch of the old cabin. Looking past Luke at his brother's face, Sam saw something that chilled him to the bone. Making a quick decision, Sam called to Luke. "Here use this," he called to Luke, tossing him the sawed off when he turned. Seconds later, a loud blast was heard and Dean Winchester dropped to the floor of the old cabin.

TBC

Yep another cliffhanger, please feed the muse. Muse likes reviews. )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Supernatural. Not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Violence, Supernatural, Language

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Won't Let Go

Chapter 5

Luke stood in the doorway, stunned into silence at the grey mist rising from Dean's body as he fell. Recovering quickly Luke ran to where Bo lay cowering on the floor. Reaching out for his younger cousin, Luke felt his heart breaking as Bo pulled away from his touch.

"No, please don't," Bo plead, curling up into a ball.

"It's alright Bo, you're safe now," Luke assured him, gently touching the younger man's shoulder as he spoke. "Shh Bo, it's all over, you're okay," Luke continued to assure his lover.

As Bo lay on the floor, shaking with terror, the sound of his cousin's voice finally reached him. "Luke?" Bo whispered, his eyes closed. He wanted to believe that Luke was really here, that the nightmare was over, but what if he wasn't?

"It's me Bo, come on darlin, open them eyes and you'll see," Luke encouraged him. "Shh, it's just me," he assured Bo, struggling to keep a lid on his anger when Bo flinched from him. Taking out his knife to cut Bo's hands free, it took every ounce of self-control Luke possessed to keep from gutting Dean Winchester where he lay. Now that Bo was calmer, Luke took a chance and reached to pull the younger man's jeans back into place.

The sound of his lover's voice and the gentleness of his touch was enough to help Bo begin to feel safe. As he felt the snap of his jeans being fastened, something inside of Bo broke and he suddenly flung himself into Luke's arms. "Luke, he...he...I didn't want it...I tried to stop him, I'm sorry, so sorry," Bo brokenly stuttered out, hating himself for allowing Dean to use him like that.

"Bo listen to me, you did stop him..."

"No, I felt him...didn't I?" Bo asked, confused and terrified, he wasn't sure what was real anymore.

"I promise you Bo, he didn't rape you. You fought him off long enough for us to find you," Luke assured him, brushing back the hair from Bo's face as he spoke.

"Didn't?" Bo asked, his voice sounding small and unsure.

"Didn't," Luke confirmed. _ Thank God, I don't know what I 'd do without him Lord. _Luke sent up the thought as he comforted the man he loved. As Luke continued to comfort Bo, gently checking for injuries as he did, he was vaguely aware of Sam talking to Dean.

The moment Luke lowered the shotgun, Sam rushed to his brother's side. "Dean? Come on man, wake up," Sam called, pulling his brother into his lap and gently slapping his cheek.

"Sammy?"

"It's Sam," he replied with a grin. "How you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. You know how much I like getting shot with rock salt," Dean answered sarcastically.

"You would've preferred an arrow?" Sam asked, pointing to where Luke's bow and arrow lay near the door.

Looking to where his brother pointed, Dean swallowed hard, "Nah, think I'd rather get hit with rock salt. Is Bo okay?" Dean asked, his memories of the last few hours were hazy, but he remembered enough to know he'd hurt the other man.

"I'm not sure, I think he will be though," Sam answered truthfully. His first instinct had been to lie to his brother, to protect him from the ugly truth, but he knew Dean wouldn't want that.

"Damn it! Now it's personal," Dean snarled, angry at being used by the spirit. The fact that he had been used to hurt somebody, only served to make him angrier and more determined than ever to beat this thing. Hearing a whimper from nearby, Dean turned, paling at the sight of Luke pulling his cousin's jeans back into place. Looking down, he noticed for the first time that his own jeans were undone. "Oh God no," Dean mumbled, barely managing to turn away from Sam before he began to retch.

"Dean! What's wrong?" Sam called, worried by his brother's sudden actions.

"What's wrong? Oh nothing's wrong Sammy, some malevolent spirit possessed me and then used me so it could... Damn it, look at what I did to him Sam, I beat him senseless and then I raped him. How can you ask me what's wrong?" Dean struggled to keep his voice low, not wanting to cause Bo any further pain.

"Dean...Dean! Look at me!" Sam roughly ordered, waiting to continue until his brother turned his way. "He wasn't raped, and besides it wasn't you that hurt him, it was the spirit. It's not your fault," Sam told him, his voice sure and firm.

"Like hell it's not, I should've been able to fight it off. I should've known the son of a bitch was getting stronger. Guess Luke was right not to trust us to protect Bo from this damn thing," Dean berated himself, disgusted by his failure.

"What? So you're psychic now?" Sam asked. "Hell Dean, if anybody should've known it's me. I had a vision about Luke shooting you, could hear somebody whimpering and I never put it together."

"No, it's not your fault. Like you've said before, the visions aren't always clear," Dean reminded his brother. "There wasn't any way for you to know that the spirit was going to do this, or when."

"Well if I couldn't know, and I am psychic, how were you supposed to know?"

"Damn college boy, you think you're pretty smart don't you?" Dean smirked, finally starting to believe that maybe he wasn't to blame for what had happened. Not that it would be much comfort to the Duke family, escpecially Bo.

"Sam, you want to explain what happened? What was that mist?" Luke asked, now that Bo was finally calming down.

"It wasn't Dean that did this Luke, it was the spirit. That's what the mist was, when you shot Dean with the rock salt, it was forced to leave," Sam explained.

"How is that possible? It's still several days until the next serious attack," Luke reminded them.

"It means the spirit is getting stronger Luke, and it'll keep getting stronger until it either succeeds or we force it to cross over." Sam told the older man, knowing how much the news would upset him.

"So what now?"

"Now? We take Bo and Dean to a doctor, get them checked out. After that, we keep looking until we figure out who this spirit is."

"I thought y'all had figured out that it was Zeb Duke?" Luke asked distractedly as he soothed Bo at the mention of Dean's name.

"No, that's just one possibility. I'll admit, it's a good possibility but we don..."

"It's not, I'm not sure who it is, but I know it's not Zeb," Dean told them.

"Are you sure Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's not Zeb, Bo is."

"Huh? What do you mean Bo is?" Luke asked, not understanding what Dean meant.

"Ever hear of reincarnation? That's what I mean, I remember that much from the spirit. Zeb Duke reincarnated as Bo, the grandson of the brother who was most vocally against him." Dean explained, smiling at the irony of the situation.

Before Luke could ask any further questions, he was distracted by the sound of Bo moaning in pain. "We can talk about this later, right now we need to get Bo to a hospital. We need to see just how badly hurt he really is," Luke decided, slowly helping Bo to his feet. Letting the younger man lean against him, supporting most of Bo's weight, Luke helped him to the car. Luke groaned in frustration when they reached the General and he realized he would need help. Before he could turn to call for Sam, the younger man was there offering a helping hand. Between them, they eased Bo in through the window of the General. As soon as he had Bo settled comfortably, Luke slid across the hood and climbed in the driver's side. "I'm taking him to Tri-County Emergency. Can you handle Dean?" Luke asked Sam. At a nod from Sam, Luke turned the key and sped out of the yard, racing towards Tri-County and the help Bo needed.

"You need to see a doctor Dean?" Sam asked, trusting his older brother to know his own body.

"Nah, Bo tried like hell to fight, but between my training and the strength from the spirit, he didn't have a chance. Poor guy, if you and Luke hadn't shown up when you did..." Dean trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"But we did and Bo will be okay," Sam reminded him. "Come on, guess we should head back to the Duke farm, somebody has to tell Jesse and Daisy what happened." Walking to the Impala, Sam climbed behind the wheel and waited for Dean to get in.

"Uh-uh kid, that's my baby there and I'm driving," Dean told him, coming over and pulling the door open.

"Not this time Dean, you were just possessed by a spirit and shot with rock salt, so quit being a stubborn ass and get in," Sam ordered.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Sam smiled at their own peculiar way of expressing their love, as Dean walked to the other side of the car and climbed inside. Sighing deeply, he turned over the engine and headed back to the Duke farm.

Luke pulled up to the entrance of the Tri-County Emergency room and jumped out of the General. Running inside, he grabbed the first orderly he saw and demanded help for his cousin. With help from the orderly, they got Bo out of the General and onto a stretcher. Following closely behind them, Luke refused to stop when they took Bo into the back to be examined.

"Sir...sir, I'm sorry but you can't come back here," a nurse insisted, blocking his path.

"Look ma'am I know you just got a job to do, but I ain't gonna leave my cousin, not now," Luke insisted, moving around her.

"Sir, if you don't leave I'll be forced to call security."

"You do what you have to," Luke told her, stepping into the exam room where Bo had been taken.

Turning around, Dr. Roberts was surprised to see a young man standing there. A man who obviously didn't work at the hospital, "I'm sorry sir, but you can't be in here."

"Dr.?"

"Roberts, Dr. Mark Roberts."

"Dr. Roberts that's my cousin you're treating and I'm not leaving," Luke told him.

"I understand you want to be he..."

"No sir you don't understand. Dr. Roberts, um," Luke began, moving up to stand near the older man. "Bo wasn't just beaten up, he was...well he was almost raped. I really think it'd be better if I was to stay here."

"Damn, yes you're probably right. Alright you can stay, but you stay out of our way. I'd hate to upset your cousin by making you leave," Dr. Roberts told him. A moment later, the doctor sent the security guard away when he arrived to escort Luke out.

By the time the doctor was through with his exam and had ran several tests, both Jesse and Daisy were in the waiting room. Due to the trauma that Bo had been through, the exam that normally would have been over in a little over an hour, took nearly three hours. Bo would lay on the exam table, holding Luke's hand and allowing the doctor to do what he had to, only to suddenly bolt and try to run. If Luke hadn't been there to calm him down, Dr. Roberts would've been forced to place him in restraints for his own safety; something the kind doctor hated to think of doing, after all he had already been through. Finally the exam and tests were completed. Thankfully, Bo wasn't hurt as badly as Luke had feared. When the doctor was through, the only thing he found aside from a wealth of bruises, was a slight concussion and several cracked ribs. After Bo's ribs were wrapped tightly, easing his breathing and protecting him from further injury, he was free to go home.

"Bo, Luke, what happened?" Jesse asked, rushing over to his nephews the moment he saw them.

"Uncle Jesse, Daisy, could we explain when we get home?" Luke asked.

"Of course, Bo you want to ride in the truck with me?"

"No, please Luke don't make me leave," Bo whimpered, clinging tightly to Luke's arm.

"It's alright Bo, nobody's making you leave. Uncle Jesse just thought you might be more comfortable in the truck. It would be easier to get in and out of," Luke gently pointed out.

"Bo honey, what if you and Luke take Dixie and I'll drive the General home?" Daisy offered, hating to see her cousin so obviously upset.

"Thanks Daisy, would that be okay Bo?"

"You'll be with me?" Bo asked, feeling as though he would fly apart if Luke were out of his sight. Bo wasn't a weak man, he never had been, and he hated feeling like this. However, today had been no ordinary day and after everything he'd been through his reserves were at an all time low.

"Yeah Bo, I'll be with you," Luke assured him. When Bo nodded his agreement, Luke slowly led them out of the hospital. He waited with Bo near the entrance, while Daisy went to get her jeep and bring it to them. Handing Daisy the keys to the General, Luke helped Bo into the jeep before getting in the other side and heading home.

Pulling into the drive of the Duke farm thirty minutes later, Bo took a deep breath and let Luke help him out of the jeep. Slowly making their way inside, Luke was relieved when he didn't see Dean or Sam anywhere. He knew in his head that it wasn't really Dean's fault, but his heart was another story. All the way home he had told himself that he couldn't punish Dean for the actions of an angry spirit. Then he saw the black Impala parked in the drive and all he wanted to do is find Dean Winchester and tear him apart. Luke took as long as he could getting Bo settled in their bed, dreading the things he would have to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy. After sitting with Bo for the next forty-five minutes, gently soothing him to sleep and then simply watching him, he knew he could delay no longer. Quietly leaving the room, Luke walked out into the kitchen, prepared to face his uncle and cousin, but he wasn't ready to face the Winchesters. The moment he saw Dean, Luke saw red! Jerking the other man out of his seat, Luke sent him out the back door and into the dirt with one punch. Standing at the top of the steps, Luke launched himself at the other man, the man who had hurt his cousin. Straddling Dean, Luke managed to get in only a couple of punches before he was being pulled off of the other man by Sam and Uncle Jesse.

"Luke stop it!" Jesse ordered, speaking firmly into Luke's ear.

"Uncle Jesse you don't know what he did..." Luke began, only to be interrupted by his uncle.

"Yes I do Luke. Dean and Sam told us everything, I know you're angry, so am I. But Dean ain't the one to be taking it out on. I know you want to punish somebody, want to make somebody hurt as much as Bo is, but Dean is as much a victim as Bo right now."

Luke visibly deflated as the truth of his uncle's words hit him like a ton of bricks. "I...just want to. Uncle Jesse what are we gonna do?" Luke asked, looking to the older man for answers, as he always had.

"We're going to work with these boys and figure this out for starters. Now, we've got a pretty good start on that. Dean and Sam told me about Zeb, and Dean's been telling us what he can remember. Luke you ain't gonna like this, but it looks like we may be dealing with Jud after all."

"WHAT? How is that possible? I thought you said that if he was cremated he couldn't haunt the place," Luke said, looking at Sam and Dean with accusing eyes.

"He can't, and it may not be him. It could be a trick that the spirit is using to confuse us, but since it could be Jud we'll need to do some investigating. I suggest that we spend the rest of today figuring out exactly where we'll need to start tommorrow and getting ready," Sam explained.

While the boys and Jesse began to plan their next move, Daisy returned to the Boar's Nest to work her regular shift. In all of the turmoil with this spirit, Daisy had been left to fend for herself. It wasn't that Jesse or the boys didn't care, they just hadn't realized. Luke was worried about Bo and the way this spirit kept attacking him, so that Daisy didn't feel she could go to him. Bo was completely out of the question, he was barely holding himself together, there was no way he could be there for her. That left Uncle Jesse, but he already had so much on his plate that Daisy hated to add more to his load. So she kept her fears to herself, did her chores, went to work and did her best to look out for her cousins and uncle. She didn't even have Enos to lean on lately. Ever since he'd found out about Bo and Luke's relationship, he had been distant. Daisy didn't think he hated them or anything, he just wasn't comfortable and because they were her cousins, he was even more uncomfortable than usual around her.

Driving along towards the Boar's Nest, Daisy was so distracted by thoughts of her family and the troubles they were having that she didn't notice the dog in the road until it was nearly too late. Suddenly noticing the dog, Daisy swerved the wheel hard to the right and slammed on the brakes bringing the jeep to a shuddering stop. Sitting there, breathing in panting gasps Daisy looked at the dog running off through the fields and broke down into deep, heart-wrenching sobs.

Coming along the same road several minutes later, Rosco was surprised to see Daisy Duke parked on the side of the road. Parking behind her, he climbed out of his patrol car, chortling gleefully at the thought of writing her a ticket for illegal parking. "I've got ya now Daisy Du...Daisy? What's wrong? Ya ain't hurt are ya?" Rosco asked, when he reached the jeep and saw the state the young woman was in.

Shaking her head in response, Daisy struggled to bring herself under control. Finally regaining some control, she looked up into kind blue eyes and lost control again. Surprising herself and Rosco, she threw herself into his arms and began to sob again. Stuttering and crying, she haltingly told Rosco everything. How Bo and Luke had discovered their love, everything Jud had done and now this spirit. A spirit that might be Jud or something else, but either way it seemed determined to kill Bo and... Breaking off suddenly, Daisy pulled back in horror as she realized just who she had poured her heart out to.

Rosco stood beside the jeep, his arms wrapped around the sobbing young woman, stunned by what she was telling him. As he listened to her story though, he realized that it did explain a lot of things about the Duke boys and that mess with Jud Kane. Rosco didn't have a lot of experience with crying females, and wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't just leave. Besides, if he was honest with himself, he kind of liked having Daisy in his arms, just not like this. When Daisy suddenly stopped speaking and pulled away, Rosco hated to see the look of distrust in her pretty eyes, but he couldn't blame her. "It's alright Daisy, ya ain't got to worry, I ain't gonna tell nobody. Especially my little fat buddy, and I don't think you're crazy either. I appreciate that you were able to tell me all this, I think you needed it. I just don't understand why you didn't tell your uncle how upset and worried you've been."

"I wanted to Rosco, you have no idea how much, but I couldn't. He already has so much to deal with, he doesn't need to be worrying about me too. I used to talk to Enos when I was upset, but he's been real distant and uncomfortable ever since he found out about Bo and Luke." Daisy explained, wiping her eyes with the handkerchief Rosco offered to her.

"Well I'm not surprised at that Daisy. The dipstick barely knows the difference between men and women, you don't really think he could deal with the idea of two men do ya?" Rosco asked.

Chuckling at the truth of Rosco's words, Daisy took a deep breath finally beginning to feel calmer. "Rosco, thanks for listening to me, I know it probably wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't any trouble Daisy," Rosco assured her, motioning for her to keep the hanky. "Are ya gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I will, thanks to you. Oh my, I'm gonna be late...Rosco, do you think, nevermind," Daisy began, stopping and reaching for the key.

"I'd be honored to be a shoulder for ya to lean on anytime ya need it," Rosco answered the question he sensed she had wanted to ask.

"Thanks Rosco," Daisy replied. Feeling unusually shy, Daisy raised up in her seat and gave Rosco a small kiss on the cheek before driving off. Leaving behind a man who felt as though his world had just been turned upside down.

TBC

Ha, bet y'all didn't think I could do it. No cliffhanger. Y'all know what the muse needs now. She's hungry, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Supernatural, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Established Couple, Incest, Violence, Supernatural, Language

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

indicates the spirit

A/N: There is a reference to John Schneider somewhere in this chapter, a cookie for anybody who finds it.

Won't Let Go

Chapter 6

The next morning, they began the necessary research to determine who this spirit was. After a short discussion the night before, they had decided that it would be best if Sam and Dean worked together, while Luke worked with Jesse. Shortly after breakfast, Sam and Dean headed to Atlanta for a visit at the Smith Family Mortuary, and a look at Jud's file. Following his experience with the spirit, Dean was fairly certain that the spirit was in fact Jud Kane. However, until they had proof that he had not been cremated they would also need to consider other possibilites. That would be the job of Jesse and Luke; while the Winchester's were in Atlanta, the Dukes would be combing through the family records, looking for any possibility.

Pulling up to the mortuary, Sam and Dean straightened the ties they wore and headed inside. "Hello miss, my name is Sam Davis, this is my associate Dean Lewis. I wonder if it would be possible to speak with Mr. Smith?" Sam asked the receptionist, giving her his most charming smile.

"Yes sir, may I tell him what this is about?"

"It's a legal matter, I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Sam told her, giving every impression of regret.

A few minutes later, a middle-aged man stepped out of the back and invited the brothers into his office.

"Mr. Davis and Mr. Lewis was it?" Receiving nods of acknowledgement from both young men, Mr. Smith continued. "Melissa said that you needed to discuss a legal matter with me?"

"Yes sir, we represent the family of one Jud Kane. I believe you were the mortuary in charge of his cremation?" Sam asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no sir, we simply need to gather some information from Mr. Kane's file, it concerns some questions regarding his estate," Sam explained to the mortician.

"I see, well I don't suppose that would be a problem. I assume you have something from the family giving you legal permission to examine the file."

"Yes sir, Mr. Lewis," Sam paused turning to Dean and retrieving the letter Jesse had written for them. Handing the letter to Mr. Smith, they waited for him to read it. Finishing the letter, Mr. Smith excused himself to retrieve the file. Returning a moment later he handed them the file, going to his desk and waiting for them to gather the information they would need.

The moment they opened the file, Sam and Dean had confirmation that the spirit was Jud Kane. Within each file, there was a photo of the deceased. When they opened the file, there staring back at them was a middle-aged black man, definitely not Jud. "Mr. Smith, I'm afraid we've just discovered a new problem," Sam spoke up from across the room.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Smith asked, looking up from the paperwork on his desk, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mr. Smith, but the man you cremated wasn't Jud Kane."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it was. Why I've been in this business for twenty-five years, as was my father before me. I don't know what sort of scam you're trying to pull, but it's not going to work young man!" Mr. Smith insisted, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

"Mr. Smith, I assure you we're not pulling a scam as you put it. Jud Kane was a young man, a boxer by trade and as white as you or I. The man who's picture is in this file, is certainly not Jud Kane, see for yourself." Sam told him, holding out the file for him to read.

Taking the folder from Sam, Mr. Smith opened it and stared at the picture within. Paling considerably, he nearly dropped the file in shock, "I don't know how this could have happened. I promise you, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"I'm sure it hasn't Mr. Smith," Sam responded sympathetically.

"Mr. Smith, I believe we can solve this problem without any publicity." Dean offered, speaking for the first time. "If you would allow us to use your phone, we will confer with our client and then tell you our proposal."

"I...uh, suppose that would be alright," Mr. Smith replied, motioning to the phone on his desk.

Dean waited, staring pointedly at the door until Mr. Smith took the hint and left the room. The moment he was gone, Dean called the Duke farm and explained what they'd found. Telling Jesse his plan, he made sure the older man would know what to say if Mr. Smith decided to check up on them. Hanging up the phone, he motioned for Sam to go and get the mortician. When Mr. Smith stepped back into the room, Dean wasted no time in explaining what they wanted to do.

"Mr. Smith, I've spoken with our client and he is in agreement with me. You see, Mr. Kane's family doesn't want to cause trouble, they just want to make sure his final wishes are carried out. To that end, we would like to examine the files for all the bodies that were handled by you from the date of Mr. Kane's death until a week later. I'm sure that it's a simple mix-up, and if we're lucky the body his was confused with was also cremated. If that turns out to be the case, we won't need to bother you any further, as that would still satisfy Mr. Kane's final wishes."

"I don't know about that, it's most unusual and these are private records. I really shouldn't be allowing you to examine any others without a court order," Mr. Smith protested.

"Well if that's the way you feel Mr. Smith, we certainly understand. Of course you understand, that if we are forced to obtain a court order, it will become a matter of public record," Sam told him, knowing the older man wouldn't want that.

"Oh my, I hadn't thought of that, well perhaps it would be alright, just this once. Of course the files will have to remain on the premises," he insisted.

Agreeing readily, Sam and Dean followed the other man back to the file room and waited for him to retrieve the appropriate files. The boys swallowed hard at the tall stack of files they would have to work their way through. "I didn't realize your mortuary was so busy," Dean commented, dreading the thought of looking through all those files.

"Normally we're not, but now that I see the dates, I think I know how the mix-up occured. You see that week there was an accident on the interstate, a terrible thirty car pile-up and sixty people died. Our mortuary handled half of them, in addition to our average week of about thirty funerals. In addition to the heavy work-load that week, many of the bodies were so badly damaged that a closed casket was needed..."

"Which explains why nobody noticed that it wasn't their relative that was being laid to rest," Sam finished for him. "Well Mr. Lewis, I guess we should get started," Sam said, moving to the table that held the files and beginning the task at hand.

It took several hours, but finally they found what they were looking for. "Got it!" Dean nearly shouted, holding up the picture of Jud Kane in triumph.

"Great, so what name is he buried under and where?"

"Let's see," Dean murmurred, flipping through the file searching for what he needed. "The name is Harvey Moore and he's buried in...Shady Pines Cemetary in...Snailville, GA." Dean told Sam, writing down the information as he spoke. "Alright, now we need to find somebody in here that was cremated...perfect, Josh Reeves. Okay we'll just put his picture in Mr. Moore's file and Jud in his, now let's go see Mr. Smith."

Picking up the file for Josh Reeves, Sam and Dean walked back to Mr. Smith's office. Stepping inside, they explained to the man what they had found. "Mr. Smith, we've found where the mix-up occured. It seems Mr. Kane's body was switched with that of a Josh Reeves. Luckily Mr. Reeves was also cremated, I've spoken to the family and since Mr. Kane's wishes were carried out they see no reason to go further with the matter. If it meets with your approval, they see no reason to disrupt the lives of the other man's family, given that both bodies were cremated."

"Oh my, yes I agree completely. I must say I'm relieved to discover that no real harm was done, and I would like to apologize for the terrible mistake that was made." Mr. Smith apologized, nearly falling over himself in his hurry to agree and avoid a nasty lawsuit.

"Good, good, glad you agree. Well now, we've cleared up that little misunderstanding and collected the information we were originally looking for, we must be going. Goodbye sir, you have a nice day," Sam said as he and Dean walked out the door.

Two hours later, they were pulling into the yard of the Duke farm. Climbing out of the car, they headed inside. Stepping into the kitchen, they were surprised to find the Duke men just sitting down to supper. Neither of them had realized it was that late. Smelling the food on the table, their stomach's reminded them that they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Well, you're just in time, come on in and sit down," Jesse invited.

Moving around the table they took their seats, directly across from Bo and Luke. Looking up after the blessing, Dean winced at the bruises he saw covering Bo's face. "Bo...I know it's not much, but I'm sorry I wasn't able to fight him better."

Fighting down the urge to leave the table, Bo reminded himself that it wasn't Dean's fault. "It's alright Dean, I know it wasn't you. Wouldn't be right to blame you for something that Jud did. You're sure it's him?" Bo asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about that. The good news though is we know where he's buried, now all we have to do is find his grave. Soon as we do that, we salt and burn him, and problem solved," Dean told him confidently.

"How long's that gonna take?" Luke asked, wanting to fix this before Jud could attack again.

"That's the bad news part, it'll be a couple of days. First we have to find the cemetary, then the grave, finally we'll have to find out about security guards, caretakers, that sort of thing. We may get lucky and be able to do this as early as tommorrow night, but it may take a little longer. The other thing you should realize is that we don't know anymore how long it will take Jud to regain his strength..."

"So he could attack again at any time," Luke interrupted finishing for him.

"Exactly," Dean confirmed. Looking across the table at Bo, Dean nodded his head towards him, alerting Luke to the problem.

Turning towards Bo, Luke saw his cousin had turned as white as a sheet and was beginning to shake. "It's okay Bo, we're not gonna let him hurt you again," Luke assured him, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Don't do that Luke," Bo protested.

"Don't do what?"

"Make promises you might not be able to keep. I know you'll do everything you can to stop him Luke, but he's getting stronger and if he tries again you might not be able to."

"You're right Bo, is it okay if I promise to do my best to protect you?" Luke softly asked.

"Yeah, that'll work," Bo told him with a smile, leaning towards him for a gentle kiss.

"You gonna be okay now?"

"I think so, guess Dean just caught me off guard. I didn't realize that Jud might get strong again that fast, I'll be okay though." Bo assured his cousin, forcing himself to calm down as he turned back to his supper.

While the Winchester and Duke men spent the evening planning their next move, Daisy was at the Boar's Nest for her usual shift. In all the time she'd worked for Boss Hogg, Daisy had never before been as grateful for her job. At least while she was at work, she could forget about what was happening at home. She didn't have to think about this angry spirit and the things it had tried to do to Bo. As she moved about the bar, serving drinks and flirting with the customers, Daisy found her thoughts returning again to Rosco. She had been completely surprised to find herself pouring out her heart to Rosco of all people. She couldn't help chuckling as she remembered the look on Rosco's face when she started crying on his shoulder. Daisy figured she wasn't the only one who had been surprised by her actions. Taking a break, she smiled softly, remembering how kind and supportive Rosco had been. Though what really shocked her, was that she believed him and trusted him when he said he wouldn't tell anybody the things she'd said.

Going back to work, Daisy looked up from serving a table, smiling at Rosco as he walked through the door. Heading back towards the bar, Daisy found herself being stopped by Rosco. _ I never noticed before how handsome Rosco is. Oh stop being ridiculous Daisy Duke, you and the sheriff dating, generations of Dukes would roll over in their graves. _Daisy couldn't believe the thoughts going through her mind as she looked up at Rosco.

"Alright Daisy Duke, I need to talk to you outside now," Rosco told her, taking her arm and pulling her towards the door.

"What now Rosco? Can't you see I've got customers to wait on?" Daisy asked, wondering what the man wanted, disappointed to see him acting like he always did.

"There's a problem with your jeep," khee,khee, Rosco giggled, continuing to pull her towards the door.

Reluctantly going outside with the sheriff, Daisy was surprised again when he moved her towards the side of the building, away from her jeep. "Rosco, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Daisy, I just didn't think it'd be good if folks seen us being friendly. Didn't want to cause any talk or anything. I wanted to ask if you were feeling any better?" Rosco kindly asked.

"I'm fine Rosco, I appreciate ya asking though," Daisy assured him, her voice trembling slightly.

"Are ya sure? You don't sound much like it," Rosco replied, noticing the way her voice shook.

"Well maybe not fine, but better than I was. It really helped having somebody to talk to, thank you Rosco for being there." Daisy told him, smiling at the blush that colored his cheeks.

"You're welcome Daisy...I didn't m...mind," Rosco stuttered out, embarassed by her words. _Ask her ya idiot! _Rosco ordered himself, trying to find the nerve to say what he wanted to. "Um, Daisy I was wondering, well I don't suppose..."

"Rosco, whatever it is, I won't get mad," Daisy assured him, having an idea of what he wanted to say.

"Well...Daisy would you consider going out with me, maybe sometime. That is, after all of this stuff with your family is over. Oh, nevermind, I don't know what I was thinking. Pretty girl like you, and a Duke, why would you want to go out with me?" Rosco asked, turning away and beginning to walk back to his car, kicking himself for asking.

"Rosco wait! You might give me a chance to answer," Daisy admonished him. Smiling at the shocked look on his face when he turned back to her, Daisy walked the few steps to him. "Rosco, I'd be happy to go out with you, after this is all over."

"You would?" Rosco asked, hardly daring to believe that he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, of course I would," Daisy assured him, ignoring the generations of Dukes who no doubt were howling in protest. "Rosco, I really need to get back to work, but why don't you call me in a few days," Daisy suggested, kissing his cheek and heading back inside.

The next morning at the Duke farm was spent in finding the location of the Shady Pine Cemetary and making plans. By the afternoon, Dean and Sam were ready to head to Snailville, hoping that they would get lucky and be able to fix the problem by that night. As the Winchester's climbed into the Impala, they didn't know Jud was watching them, well aware of where they were going.

' I know your plans, too bad for the fag and my loving brother that you'll be too late.' Jud thought as he stood in the shadows, growing in strength and waiting for his chance to strike.

TBC

Okay y'all, the muse is hungry. Please review, feed the muse.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or Supernatural, not making any money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, Established Couple, Violence, Supernatural, Angst

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Bold and/or indicates the Spirit

Won't Let Go

Chapter 7

The next day, a few hours before sunset Dean and Sam left for Snailville. It didn't take them long to find the Shady Pines Cemetary and Harvey Moore's grave. After walking around for a short time, learning the layout of the cemetary, they headed to a local diner. Sitting in the diner they began to discuss the magazine article they were writing on small town life in the South. It didn't take long for their conversation to draw attention from several of the locals, who were quick to fill them in on life in Snailville. By the time they had finished eating, the Winchesters knew all of the details concerning the operations of both the cemetary and the local police. After leaving the diner, Sam called the Duke farm and told Jesse they were planning to take care of Jud shortly after midnight.

Hanging up the phone, Jesse hurried outside to tell the boys the good news. "Bo! Luke!" Jesse called to his nephews as he stepped out of the back door. "There ya are boys," he greeted as he saw them coming out of the barn and walking towards him. "Sam just called boys, he and Dean are going to the cemetary later tonight, this should all be over by morning."

"Thanks, that's good news Uncle Jesse," Bo said, his voice subdued as he thanked his uncle. Turning away from his uncle and cousin, Bo headed back to the barn and his chores.

"Uh, Uncle Jesse, I'm gonna go,uh check..." Luke trailed off, turning towards the barn and following Bo.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked as he stepped into the barn and saw Bo sitting on a bale of hay.

"Sure Luke, why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me Bo, I thought you'd be more exicited about the good news."

"Guess I'm just worried, what if this doesn't really stop Jud?" Bo asked.

"Why would you think it wouldn't work?"

"Ah, I don't know love. I want to believe it's gonna be over soon, but I'm sure having a hard time of it. They didn't know that Jud was getting stronger, and look at what happened, what almost happened. What if they make another mistake and burning Jud's bones doesn't work, or they're not Jud's bones?"

"Now Bo, you know there wasn't any way they could've known that Jud was getting stronger, nobody could've. As for the bones, they went to the funeral home and they researched it, I'm sure they've got the right grave. I got an idea darlin, how about we go up to the swimming hole after supper, have a little time alone," Luke suggested, wrapping his arms around Bo as he spoke.

"That sounds good Luke, guess if we're going swimming we better get these chores done," Bo replied.

**Yeah Luke that sounds like a real good idea, perfect. Jud watched his brother and cousin share a kiss, his face a mask of hatred.**

A couple of hours later, Bo and Luke headed to the secluded swimming hole on their property. While they enjoyed their time alone, welcoming the distraction from their trouble with Jud's ghost, Jud watched, growing in strength. About an hour before midnight, Jud finally became strong enough to make his move. Swimming about in the water, Luke's smile of pleasure suddenly turned to a sneer as Jud entered his body. Moving towards his cousin, Luke dove under the water and grabbed Bo's legs, pulling him under.

Feeling himself being pulled under, Bo barely had time to suck in a breath of air before going under the surface. Thinking Luke was playing around, Bo expected to be released after a token struggle. Fighting against the panic that flared to life when Luke didn't let him go, Bo struggled desperately to break Luke's hold. Finally managing to get loose, Bo swam for the surface and a much needed breath of air. The moment he broke the surface, Bo took in a deep breath. After a moment's rest, Bo headed towards the shore, wanting nothing more than to get out of the water. Standing once again on solid land, he suddenly realized that Luke was nowhere to be seen. Afraid that Luke might still be under the water, Bo started to walk back into the swimming hole, when he noticed movement in the trees to his left.

"What the heck were you doing out there Luke?" Bo yelled when he saw his cousin step out of the tree line.

"What do ya mean Bo? I was just having a little fun," Luke replied, sounding confused by Bo's anger.

"Fun? Ya dang near drowned me Luke," Bo yelled, moving closer to his cousin as he spoke.

"Well it was fun for me," Luke grinned. Swinging the limb he held hidden behind him towards Bo's head, he knocked him out. Reaching down, Luke pulled Bo towards a nearby tree and using the rope from an old tire swing tied his hands over a low hanging limb. Walking over to the pile of clothes they'd left on the ground, Luke grabbed his knife from it's sheath. Heading back over to where Bo was hanging from the tree he brought his cousin awake with a quick slice across his chest.

"Ahhh! Luke? What's going on?"

"Oh come on Bo, even you're not that stupid. You think about it for a minute, I'll bet you can figure it out," Luke replied with a grin.

Staring at his lover, Bo began to shake as he realized what was happening. "Jud!" Bo all but spat the name out, "Why are ya doing this Jud? Don't you want to see your brother happy?"

"I want to see my brother normal, and if it wasn't for you he would be," came the sneering reply. "Enough talk, I don't have a lot of time here. Y'all think you're pretty clever, calling in a pair of hunters. Yeah I know all about them, know where they are too. I could maybe stop them, but if I fail I also lose my last chance at taking you with me. Time to get this show on the road," he snarled, bringing the knife across Bo's chest again. Jud knew his time was limited, but he wanted to be sure that Bo suffered as much as possible before his death. Alternating between using the knife and a small limb from a weeping willow, Jud cut and whipped Bo without mercy.

Seventy-five miles away in the small town of Snailville, Sam and Dean Winchester were working steadily to dig up the remains of Jud Kane. At half past midnight, they finally reached the coffin and pried it open. Pouring a generous amount of salt and lighter fluid on the corpse within it, Dean lit a match and dropped it into the coffin. They waited for the bones of Jud Kane to be destroyed by the fire, their work not yet done. It would be necessary afterwards to close the coffin and refill the grave, carefully replacing the first layer of sod they had cut from it, hiding their tampering.

Bo hung from the tree limb, staring into the eyes of his lover. Eyes that contained none of the warmth and love they normally did. As he looked at the man who had been torturing him, Bo knew that he was about to die. "Luke, I know you're in there, I hope you can hear me. I love you Luke, and this ain't your fault," Bo whispered, hoping Luke would hear him.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Jud sneered, "Too bad it's a waste of time." Walking over to Bo, Jud drew back with the hand which held the knife and began to plunge it towards his cousin's chest. As he began to move, he felt the first inkling of heat. Halfway to his goal, he was forced to flee his brother's body, howling in outrage as his ghostly image was consumed by flames.

Collapsing to the ground unconscious, Luke lay there for several minutes before the sound of Bo's voice brought him around.

"Luke!" Bo cried out when he saw his cousin fall to the ground. When Luke didn't get back up, Bo continued to call his name, trying to wake him up. Finally after several minutes, Luke began to stir.

Slowly climbing to his feet, Luke tried to put together the jumbled images racing through his mind. As the memories began to come together in his mind, Luke fought the urge to be sick. Hurrying to his younger cousin's side, he quickly cut him free. Catching the weight of Bo's body in his arms, Luke carefully lowered him to the ground. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Bo...so sorry," Luke mumbled as he took in the cuts and welts that covered Bo's chest and stomach.

"Not your fault," Bo whispered, moaning in pain and trying to turn to his side.

Seeing that Bo was trying to turn, Luke reached to help him, wincing when Bo involuntarily flinched. When he got his first look at Bo's back, and saw that it was in a similar condition to his chest, Luke lost the battle. Turning away from the awful sight, Luke began to retch, horrified that he had been responsible for inflicting such pain on the man he loved.

"Luke, please don't" Bo called out, wishing he had the energy to move to his cousin's side. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to make sure he knew that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't though, the torture Jud had meted out had left him too weak to move more than a few inches. "Luke!" Bo called out again, sighing with relief when Luke finally moved back into his line of sight. "Are you okay?"

"How can you ask me that Bo? After what I did, why would you even care?" Luke asked, the bitter tone of his voice cutting through Bo's heart like a knife.

"I care Luke...I love you. Told you, it ain't your fault, the only one to blame for this is Jud. Please love, don't blame yourself for this, there was nothing you could've done to stop him."

"I think after I get you back to the farm, I should leave. Maybe if I'm not with you, Jud will give up on killing you."

"Luke, first of all that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Jud hates me, you leaving ain't gonna change that, and he's gone now so it ain't necessary."

"We thought that before Bo and he came back," Luke reminded him, worried about what would happen next time.

"This time's different Luke. I saw him leave your body, and for a minute I could clearly make out Jud's face, until he was consumed by flames." Bo told his cousin, assuring him that their nightmare was truly over.

"You saw...are ya sure Bo?" Luke asked, wanting to believe, but afraid to hope.

"I'm sure Luke. Um, Luke ya think we could go back to the house? I'm starting to get a little cold," Bo said, shivering slightly as the warm evening turned to a cool early morning.

"Damn, sure Bo, sorry wasn't thinking," Luke replied. Gathering their clothes, he helped Bo into his jeans and boots, not bothering with the shirt. Letting Bo lean against him, supporting most of his weight, Luke slowly led them back to the house.

Once inside the house, the boys made their way to the bathroom. Sitting Bo down onto the closed toilet, Luke turned to the shower and started the water. Getting the water temperature adjusted, he undressed and then helped Bo to shed his clothes as well. Helping the younger man into the warm shower, Luke helped Bo to wash the blood and dirt from his body. Turning the water off twenty minutes later, Luke grabbed a thick towel and helped Bo to dry off. Wrapping the towel around Bo's waist, Luke once again sat his cousin down, while he dried himself. After depositing their dirty clothes in the hamper, Luke wrapped a towel around his own waist and began to treat Bo's injuries with one of Jesse's homemade ointments. Replacing the ointment back in the medicine cabinet, Luke helped Bo to his feet and led the way to their bedroom. Helping Bo into pajamas, Luke tucked the younger man into the bed, before getting into his own pajamas. Returning the towels to the bathroom, Luke came back and climbed into the bed next to Bo. Wrapping his arms around his cousin, Luke silently offered a prayer of thanks for Bo's safety and forgiveness, before drifting to sleep.

At the Boar's Nest the night was hopping, keeping Daisy busy and allowing her to forget about what was happening at home. Daisy hadn't wanted to come to work that night, not when she knew that the Winchester brothers would be going to Snailville. All day, she had been worried that if Jud regained his strength, he would attack again before the Winchesters could destroy his remains. Daisy had shivered at the thought of digging up a grave, desecrating a body, but she understood it was needed. She had always been taught to have respect for the dead, but if this was what it took to keep the living, especially her cousins, safe, she'd get over it. Uncle Jesse and the boys had finally convinced her to go to work, telling her that if anything did happen they'd rather she was out of the line of fire. Daisy had expected to spend the entire night worrying about Uncle Jesse and the boys, but because of the large crowd she'd been to busy.

When the doors finally closed at one in the morning, Daisy was ready to drop from exhaustion. Sitting down for a few minutes, she gradually drifted to sleep, her head lying on the table, cushioned by her folded arms. An hour later, a hand on her shoulder startled her awake, "What? Who? Oh Rosco, what are ya doing here sugah?"

"I saw your jeep outside and thought I'd check on ya. Are you okay Daisy?" Rosco asked, the concern in his voice easy to hear.

"Yeah, just tired. It was a busy night, and well with everything that's been happening at the house I haven't been sleeping real well. Thanks for checking on me Rosco, that was real sweet of ya." Looking around the bar, Daisy gave a deep sigh and stood up. "Well guess I better get this place cleaned up, Boss'll be docking my pay if he comes in tommorrow and sees it like this."

"He would too, wouldn't he? Um, Daisy would you like some help?" Rosco asked, not sure if she would be insulted by the offer.

"That'd be nice sugar, but you don't have to," Daisy replied. She welcomed the help, Lord knew she'd like to get home and sleep, yet she didn't want him to feel like he had to.

"I don't mind, so what do ya want me to do first?"

"Well, guess if you could start taking glasses into the back, I'll start sweeping the floors," Daisy suggested.

As they worked they talked, Daisy telling Rosco more about the situation with Jud. She trusted Rosco more now, but she also knew that what the Winchesters were doing wasn't legal, so she left that part out. No sense in putting him in a bad position like that, and she settled for telling him that they hoped to force Jud to cross over within the next twenty-four hours. "If we're lucky, they'll have already taken care of it and we can all finally relax," Daisy said, praying it was true.

"I hope so Daisy," Rosco replied sincerely. "Ya know I only chase Bo and Luke cause I have to keep Boss happy. I'll tell ya a secret though Daisy, a lot of the time when they get away they ain't as clever as they think," Rosco whispered conspiratorially.

"Rosco! You mean you let them get away and they think they're fooling you?" Daisy asked, in the same quiet voice, a smile on her pretty face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Khee, khee, yeah, but don't you be telling anybody now. If my little fat buddy was to find out, I'd be out of a job."

"Rosco can I ask you something?"

"Sure...you can ask me anything Daisy," Rosco squeaked out, suddenly feeling shy and nervous.

"Why do you let them get away and make yourself look dumb while you're doing it? Not that I want you to catch them," Daisy rushed to tell him, not wanting to sound disloyal to her cousins.

"Well I'll tell ya Daisy. I just don't think a lot of what my little faaaat," Rosco suddenly squeaked out the last word as Daisy scooted closer. "Um, that is, it ain't right to frame people, but I can't tell him that, so..."

"So you pretend to be helping him and all along you're really doing what's right. That's pretty smart Rosco, ya know I'm glad that you decided to tell me. Makes me feel like you really trust me, I appreciate that," Daisy told him, moving even closer, so that their legs were touching. When Rosco nervously jumped and began to move away, she grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Rosco, you ever gonna ask me out?"

"I didn't think you really meant it, thought you were just being nice," Rosco finally admitted, looking away as he spoke.

"Oh Rosco," Daisy said, standing up and moving towards the bar, pulling Rosco with her. Standing in front of the bar, she looked at their reflections in the mirror behind the bar. "Rosco do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"A washed up, middle aged sheriff," Rosco responded sadly.

"Nope, look in the mirror sugar and I'll tell you what I see. I see a handsome man, a man who hides his goodness and kindness behind a mask of idiocy. I see a man who is good to his mother, Uncle Jesse always said that a man who treats his mother well will treat his wife well. I see a man who loves his dog, showers her with attention and expects nothing in return." Daisy smiled as Rosco gradually lost his standard slump and began to stand straight and proud. "I see a man that any girl would be proud and lucky to call hers," Daisy told him.

"You see all of that?" Rosco asked her, surprised to find that her answer mattered more than he would've imagined possible.

"I sure do, now..." Daisy trailed off, hoping he would take the hint.

"Daisy I can't tell you how good you make me feel. Would you do me the honor of going out with me Sunday night?"

"The honor is mine Rosco, seven o'clock okay?"

"I'll be there, um, one thing though Daisy."

"What's that sugar?"

"Could you hide Jesse's shotgun and the boys' bows before I get there?" Rosco asked, making Daisy laugh out loud.

"Sure Rosco, I think you'll be surprised though. Well looks like we're done here," Daisy said, looking around the bar. "I just need to take the trash to the dumpster and lock up."

"Okay, and then I'm gonna follow you home, make sure you get there safely," Rosco told her.

"Thank you Rosco, I feel safer already," Daisy told him, rising up on tiptoe and kissing his cheek.

The next morning, Dean and Sam arrived back at the farmhouse just in time for breakfast. "Hey would you look at that, just in time," Dean remarked as they stepped into the kitchen. "Mr. Duke, we..."

"Nope, you can tell us after breakfast. Now if y'all will have a seat I was just about to ask the blessing," Jesse sternly told them. After a short prayer, they all began to eat of the hearty breakfast. Finishing breakfast, the family moved into the living room, to hear what the Winchesters had to say.

"Well I'll make this short and sweet. We found the grave and were able to burn the remains, that should've forced Jud to move on. Now me and Sammy,"

"It's Sam," his brother corrected him automatically.

Ignoring his younger brother, Dean went on,"We talked about it and decided that to be safe we'll stay on for a few days. It shouldn't take more than a few days to know if Jud is still here."

"He's not," Bo spoke from the couch, surprising them all.

"How do you know that Bo?" Jesse asked.

"Cause he attacked again last night, up at the swimming hole," Bo began to explain, only to be interrupted.

"What? Are you boys alright?"

"What happened?"

"Oh honey, are y'all okay?" This last question coming from Daisy.

"We're fine, well mostly. He possessed Luke and while he was in Luke he hurt me," Bo explained. "He was going to kill me, but before he could he was forced out of Luke and I saw his image consumed by flames."

"Then he's definitely gone," Dean agreed with Bo's assessment.

"Bo, what do ya mean you're mostly fine?" Jesse asked, needing to know if one of his kids was hurt.

"Should I show them?" Bo asked Luke.

"It's up to you darlin, but it would probably save time," Luke replied. He knew as soon as Bo told them what he'd done, no what Jud had done, they'd want to see. Uncle Jesse and Daisy weren't either one going to be satisfied until they saw for themselves that Bo was okay.

Standing up, Bo opened the snaps of his shirt, allowing it to fall open and slipping it from his shoulders. Wincing at the gasps from his uncle and cousin when they saw the damage, Bo hurried to reassure them. "It looks worse than it is y'all. Before ya ask Uncle Jesse, Luke helped me clean up and put some of your Arnica salve on them last night and again this morning. They already feel better, honest."

After thoroughly examining Bo's injuries both Daisy and Jesse were finally convinced that he would be okay. Watching from the other side of the room, Sam wondered if he would ever be able to have a normal life filled with love and family. Hearing a small sigh from beside him, Sam turned towards his brother and noticed the look of longing on his face. A look he quickly hid, if Sam hadn't been watching he would never have seen it. _Maybe I'm not the only one who wants a normal family. _Watching his brother, smiling when Dean turned to him and silently mouthed 'bitch'; Sam was struck with the realization that he already had a life filled with love and family.

"I hate to interrupt, but with what Bo saw I think it's safe for us to get on the road," Dean interrupted them. "I enjoyed meeting you Mr. Duke, all of you. I hope you won't ever need our help again, but if you do here's my number," Dean said, handing Jesse a slip of paper.

"Are ya sure y'all can't stay for a couple of days? You both look like you could use a rest," Jesse suggested.

"We appreciate it, but we need to get going," Dean insisted. "Come on Sam," Dean said, heading outside. Having put their bags in the car when they went to Snailville there was no need to pack.

Following them outside, both Winchester boys were surprised when they suddenly found themselves being hugged by the Duke patriarch. "You boys are welcome back here anytime, you remember that. I can't thank you enough for what ya did for my family," Jesse told them, his voice thick with emotion.

After shaking hands all around and each getting a kiss from Daisy, Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala and pulled away from the Duke farm. Watching them go, the Duke family were grateful for the roots they had, unable to imagine living like the Winchesters. "Bo I know you'll want to help with chores, so I'll let you, but only the light ones until you're healed," Jesse ordered.

"Yes sir," Bo replied as he wrapped an arm around Luke's waist and looked around the farmyard. "Ya know, sure is nice to know that life is finally getting back to normal."

Luke looked at Bo and nodded in agreement. He knew it would take some time to quit feeling guilty, but deep inside he knew he wasn't to blame for Bo's injuries. He was just grateful that Bo knew it was Jud who had hurt him, and that he would never be able to hurt him again.

"Um, actually Bo..." Daisy began, thinking this was as good a time as any to tell them about her date with Rosco.

The End

Well, the muses and I want to know what you think. Please feed the muses with reviews.


End file.
